Three Sisters
by lateeda
Summary: AU Liz, Maria, and Isabel are sisters that live in Washington DC but now they are moving back to Roswell
1. The Move

Title: Three Sisters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU Liz Maria and Isabel are sisters  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: Hey I'm going to try and make this a happy story so lets see if I can do it well on with  
the show  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi my name is Maria DeLuca Parker and this is my story. Lets start from the beginning.  
Mr and Mrs Parker had a daughter name Liz. Liz had a best friend, me. When I was six my dad split.  
One week later my mom split, leaving me all alone. Nice huh? Well Mr and Mrs Parker were friends of  
my parents and considering I had no other family they took it upon themselves to adopt me. So I  
became Maria DeLuca Parker and in a weeks time the Parkers had two daughters and Liz a sister. I  
was never happier.   
Two weeks later we were driving in the desert. Then straight in the middle of the road was a girl butt  
naked. Of course we stopped and put her in are car luckily we had some extra clothes of are to give  
her. We tried to figure out where she came from but she didn't talk at all. Well in the end the Parkers  
took her in and named her Isabel Parker. So in three weeks time the Parkers went from one six year  
old daughter to three. It was great.  
Well due to the large unexpected children increase Mr and Mrs Parker needed better jobs. So we up  
and moved from Roswell to Washington DC. The Parkers started a little cafe and we lived upstairs.   
Of course living in the nations capitols with all the Feds wasn't very comforting to me and Iz. Oh did I  
forget to tell you we're aliens. Well I'm only half really my dad was an alien my mom was a human.  
Isabel though is true alien born right out of a pod. She remember three other pods but well we don't  
know any thing about that.  
So are little family consists of Liz all human, me half alien, and Isabel all alien. We are completely  
different Liz is shy and so smart, Isabel's the ice princess queen of the universe and total bitch well to  
everyone but us I wonder if she would be so cocky if she hadn't grown those boobs, well any ways  
finally there's me Hurricane DeLuca babbling ditz and protector of my friends. We couldn't have it any  
other way. Well we're moving back to Roswell where dad is taking over some little diner the  
"Crashdown". Who knows maybe we'll find the other pods and find out more about me and Izzy  
lizards home. Then again we might just be found out and dissected I wont think about that though. You  
know Liz was right writing does cleanse the soul well I talk to you later diary.  
  
With love Maria DeLuca  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors note: I know short but I just wanted to set the story more to come soon I promise please  
review it means a lot later days  
-wiccaeyes 


	2. The Meeting

Title: Three Sisters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU Liz, Maria, and Isabel are sisters  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God it's so hot here" Maria complained falling onto the couch. Liz grinned sympathetically.  
  
"Well we are in the desert"  
  
"No dip sherlock" Isabel coming into the living room.  
  
They had finally moved in to there old victorian style home. They each had there own room Liz's was  
all tan and yellow and everything was perfectly in place including her telescope by her window. Isabel's  
room was bold red and hot pink with everything being designer. Maria's room was blue and green with  
glow in the dark stars and planets everywhere along with all her aromatheropy oils. Liz and Maria  
where going to start working at the crashdown. They tried to convince Isabel but no way was she going  
to do any kind of hard labor.   
  
They started school today and they where already boardering on becoming late.  
  
"Come on guys we have to get going I don't want to be late on the first day of school and make a bad  
impression." Liz said picking up her book bag.  
  
"As if any teacher could not like you. You're like the model student it almost make me sick." Maria  
said picking herself off the couch. They all got in the jetta and headed towards the school.   
  
Maria looked over at her sisters and knew some boys hearts where going to break today. Liz had her  
hair in a simple ponytail but a few strands fell across her face framing it. She had simple make up on  
that made her look gorgeous. She was wearing jean kackies with red ribbons on the bottom and simple  
sandals. She was also wearing a white t-shirt with a red heart on it. The look made her look innocent.   
  
Isabel was going for the kill today. Her blond hair was down falling past her shoulders. Her make-up  
was perfectly done due to some special powers. She was wearing a blood red tank top and black  
leather pants. She had on black high heal boots to accent her looks. The look said she was  
untouchable.  
  
Finally Maria looked at herself she had her hair in a bun with curls falling down all over her head. She  
had on some silver eyeshadow glitter and strawberry lip gloss. She had on her blue-green halter top  
and a short fake black leather skirt. When ever she moved it showed her perfectly toned stomach and  
when she bent or sat down you could almost see down her shirt or up her skirt but not quite. It was  
almost a game it drove men nuts. To accent the outfit she had on black combat boots. Her look said  
you will get burned.   
  
Maria looked at her sister they where completely different but totally the same. The perfect child, the  
bitch, and the vixen. Oh yeah boys are gonna get burned.  
  
  
Isabel pulled the jetta into a parking space and got out. Already boys and girls alike where turning there  
head.   
  
Maria looked around then to her sisters "This is gonna be a fun school year."   
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Maria, Liz and Isabel all got there schedules they mostly had different classed but there first one they  
had together. They walked into the room and everything got quiet. The teacher looked up from his  
paper.  
  
"Ah you must be the new students my name is Mr. Grant welcome to Roswell High. Um well what are  
your names?"  
  
"My name is Isabel and these are my sisters Maria and Liz."   
  
"Well welcome um lets see let me just pair you up with partners Liz why don't you go with Mr. Evans,  
Isabel with Mr. Whitman, and Maria with Mr. Gurein. Will you boys please raise your hands."  
  
Liz went and sat down by Max. "Hi I'm Liz do you have a first name." Liz said looking him in the eyes.  
Max couldn't think straight he was lost in her doe eyes. "Um it's...It's Max that's it Max" 'Smart one  
Max wat to make a first impression.' He could already fell the blush creeping up his cheeks. Liz just  
giggled and turned her own head trying to hide her own blush.  
  
Isabel took a seat next to Alex. "Hi welcome to Roswell High I'm Alex" Alex said waving his hand.  
'God I'm waving my hand she must think I'm a complete moron. Real smooth' "I'm Isabel so where  
are we?" Isabel said calmly with a slight smile. 'Why the hell am I smiling I'm the ice queen and he was  
waving like an idiot but he is kind of cute though. Woah where did that come from'.  
  
Maria slid into her chair. "Hi I'm Maria". The boy next to her just grunted something that sounded like  
hi. "Well do you have a name?"  
  
  
"It's Michael" Michael muttered under his breath.  
Maria turned around in her seat the teacher already started talking and was droning on. "Well looks like  
I'll catch up on my sleep in this class after all." Maria said putting her head in her head already starting  
to zone out. Michael just smirked maybe this wont be so bad after all.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Note: Well what did you think you like I'll get to them finding out each others secret and Isabel  
figuring out Max is her brother don't worry. Well I will if I get enough reviews that I should continue.  
So please review even if it is flames well later days  
-wiccaeyes 


	3. 1 2 3

Title: Three Sisters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU Liz, Maria, and Isabel are sisters  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: I know I haven't been going into the powers and such but I will get into that I promise  
but I'm trying to make this a happy fic but I might cause some problems though we'll see well on with  
the show  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Liz had all classes together so did Isabel and Alex and Michael and Maria. Finally it was time  
for lunch so Liz, Maria, and Isabel finally caught up to each other.  
  
"Liz, Maria, Isabel over here" Yelled Alex across the quad. The three girls went over to them and sat  
down.   
  
"You know Alex you remind me of some one" Maria said looking at him.   
"Yeah me to" Liz said popping her soda lid.  
"You know you two seem fimilar too. That's impossible though I mean your from DC and I've never  
been there"  
  
"Well we used to live here back then I was Maria DeLuca." Maria said.   
"Hurricane DeLuca?" Alex said looking at her in shock.  
"Alex Whitman ah ha." Maria reached across the table and hugged Alex so did Liz.  
  
"What's going on here?" Max said sitting down at the table followed by Michael, Tess and Kyle.   
  
"Well I found my long lost friends from grade school." Alex said letting the girls go.  
"So who are you to." Isabel said giving Kyle and Tess the once over.  
"Oh well I'm Kyle Valenti son of the sheriff and this is my girlfriend Tess Harding."  
They all shook hands.  
  
Isabel pulled out a bottle of tabasco sauce and poured it on her school bought hamburger and fries.  
  
"Iz can I have some?" Isabel tossed the bottle to Maria who only put half as much on her food. She  
looked over at Liz. "You want some?"  
  
Liz shook her head violently. "No that is just plain WRONG!"  
  
  
Max, Michael, Tess, Alex, and Kyle looked at each other in shock. The only one they knew to do that  
where aliens no way they could be... could they?  
  
"Oh sorry if this grosses you out this is just the way we like are food." Isabel said taking a bite of her fry  
the grimcing "Remind me never to buy food from the school again." She said pushing her tray away  
from her.  
  
"Oh we aren't saying the way you eat your food is gross it's just that's the way we eat are food." Max  
said looking at Isabel pulling out a tabasco bottle and smearing it on his food.  
  
"Well isn't that weird." Maria said.  
  
  
  
*****************After School****************  
  
Michael, Max, Tess, Kyle and Alex where at Michael's apartment.  
  
"We need to watch them. I don't trust them they could be dangerous." Tess said crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't think they're dangerous Isabel reminds me of someone though I just don't know who." Max  
said sitting down.   
  
"We need to tell Nasedo" Tess said looking around the room,  
  
"No we don't bring him into this just yet." Max said getting up.  
  
"Max he could help us." Tess said standing right in front of Max.  
  
"Why don't we just watch them for awhile if we think anything alien related is going on then we tell  
him." Alex said speaking up.  
  
"Deal" everyone agreed. Tess just sat down in a huff.  
  
  
*************Crashdown sametime***************  
  
"We need to watch them" Liz said. " The only ones that like tabasco like you are aliens."  
  
"Do you think they're dangerous Iz? Maybe we shouln't have come back here after all" Maria said  
looking worried.  
  
"I don't know Max, Michael, and Tessit's like I know them from somewhere I think they're the other  
pods." Isabel said sounding worried she hated it when things weren't in control.  
  
"You really think so?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah I do but I might be wrong we need to keep an eye on them just to be safe I don't know about  
you but I don't like that Tess girl."  
  
"You to? Huh I thought I was the only one that girl gets under my skin" Maria said rubbing her arms.  
  
"Good I hate that girl she makes me want to pull her hair out every time I look at her."  
  
"Liz!!" Maria and Isabel said in shock.  
  
"What? Sorry but I don't trust her she's the only one I'm worried about."  
  
"The it's agreed we keep an eye on them especially Tess." Maria said.  
  
"Agreed"  
  
  
  
**************Later That Night***************  
  
"Why do you bother me Tess?"  
  
"Nasedo I think I found Vilandra and a alien half breed."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wouldn't bother you if I didn't think so."  
  
"Good job Tess. I'll make sure to drop a visit to these girl if it is really her then we have some work to  
do."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Note: He he sorry but in this story Tess is evil sorry but haven't forgiven her about Alex but he  
will live in my story yes indeed. Well please review if you want me to continue later days  
-wiccaeyes  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Date

Title: Three Sisters  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Summary: AU Liz, Maria and Isabel are sisters   
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: This story is beginning to mean a lot to me so please review it. It's means a lot well on  
with the show  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria walked through the hallway heading to her locker when she saw Michael.  
  
"Hey Michael wait up... um I was wondering if we could go for a drive tonight?"  
"A drive?" Michael asked clearly puzzled.   
"Well yeah there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and there's this spot in the desert and well  
it's really pretty and.."  
"Maria you're babbling"  
"Oh sorry well I was just wondering if you wanted to watch it sorry it was stupid of me to ask." Maria  
turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.  
"Don't I get a chance to answer?" Maria nodded "Yeah that would be cool I'll pick you up at nine  
ok?"  
""Nine would be great ok see you then. Oh wait maybe you could talk to Alex and Max see if they  
would be interested in asking Liz and Isabel out."  
"I'll talk to them about it."  
"Okay see you tonight."  
Michael headed off and Maria went up to her locker.  
  
"Well somebody sure is happy" Isabel said Liz close behind.  
"Yeah well I have a date with Michael tonight." Maria said opening her locker.  
"I thought we were supposed to be watching them." Liz said sounding slightly worried.  
"We are and a date is a perfect excuse to."  
"Yeah perfect excuse to.."  
"Isabel now is not the time." Liz said. Isabel just smirked.  
"You know I have a feeling Max and Alex are going to ask you out tonight." Maria said shutting her  
locker.  
"Why would they do that?" Liz asked. Maria put her arm around Liz's and Isabel's shoulder.  
"You two have those boys head over heels for you guys."  
"Really you think so?"  
"Liz hun I know so in fact if they do ask you and Max should watch it through your new telescope and  
Iz you and Alex could watch it from the Crashdown balcony it's perfect."  
"If they ask."  
"Oh Isabel they'll ask they'll ask."  
"Isabel I didn't know you liked Alex." Liz said just now processing that information.  
"Yeah well Liz that might be because you're to busy looking at Max."  
"I am NOT"  
"Sure Liz " Isabel and Maria said at the same time. They just looked at each other and laughed.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Hey Michael what are you so cheery for?" Alex asked with Max behind him.  
"Got a date with Maria."  
"Michael we're supposed to be watching them." Max said.  
"I will be.. maybe even get some dirt on her while I'm at it."  
"Are you serious? What if they are dangerous this is the perfect excuse to.."  
"Max chill ok I can handle myself. Hell maybe you should even consider asking Liz out and Alex you  
should ask Isabel. I've seen the way they look at you they will go for it."  
"Yeah like Isabel would go out with a dork like me. You think she would."  
Michael wrapped his arm around Alex and Max. "Guys you have those girls wrapped around your  
fingers go ask them they are bound to say yes. Hey I asked Maria and she said yes."  
"You asked Maria without consulting us first?" Alex said. He wasn't buying this for a minute.  
"Of course only way to get a girl." With that Michael walked off.  
  
  
************************************************  
Max sat across from Liz in Biology.   
"Hey Liz I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight and watch the meteor shower?"  
"Yeah I was kinda hoping you would ask."  
"You where?" Max was in shock sure they were sorta friends but he would thought she would have  
liked someone else. Not that he was complaining. Maybe Michael knew more about this than he  
thought.  
"Max I have this brand new telescope over at my house maybe we could watch it through there."  
"That would be great see you tonight." Max looked down blushing slightly. 'I have to remember to  
thank Michael when this is over.'  
  
  
************************************************  
  
"Hey Isabel I know this is going to sound stupid and I'll completely understand if you say no but I was  
wondering if you would like to see the meteor shower with me tonight? I completely understand if you  
don't want to don't feel..."  
"I'd love to Alex."  
"You would?"  
"Yeah I would in fact we could watch it from the Crashdown balcony no one would bother us."  
"That would be cool so see you tonight."  
"See you tonight."  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
"This is the spot." Maria said pulling the jetta over.  
"Wow you're right this is awesome." Michael looked over the cliff to see the desert below but it  
seemed if you looked straight or up all there was, was stars.  
"My dad used to take me here when I was little." Maria said laying on the hood of the car.  
"Mr Parker?"  
"No he's not my real dad. My parents had me when they where 16 when I was 6 years old he split a  
week later my mom split to Mr and Mrs Parker took me in."  
Michael climbed onto the hood of the car and lay down next her. "That sucks."  
Maria just snickered. "Yeah that sucks. So tell me about your home life."  
"Well when I was six I was found by some rancher and given over to social services I grew up moving  
from foster home to foster home till my last one. I lived with a guy named Hank who thought foster kid  
meant a monthy check and a free punching bag." Maria turned her face over to face him she put her  
hand on his.  
"That's awful I'm so sorry."  
"Why it's not your fault in the end Mr. Evans helped me file for my independence now I live in my own  
apartment it works."  
"Yeah well I know how it feels not to be wanted."  
"You? The Parkers taking you in is a sure sign of them wanting you."  
"They took me in cause they felt bad and I was Lizzy's friend. I have a fear of abandonment though I  
wont let anyone get close to me except my sister. God I don't know why I'm telling you this." Maria  
sat up straight and turned away from him.  
"Hey it's ok I won't go around telling anyone you know." He sat up to.  
Maria turned around. "I know" When she turned around she ended up about 2 inches from his face.  
'Damn desert why does it have to be so hot.' Neither of them said anything finally Maria moved her lips  
to touch his. Both their eyes shot open as they felt the sparks but neither of them moved. Finally Maria  
closed her eyes and kissed him harder. He put one hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He put  
the other in her hair feeling the golden locks.   
  
The kiss became more passionate as Maria opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth.  
Maria moaned at the pressure of his lips against hers. He moved his lips down and started sucking her  
neck she grabbed his head and started running her finger through his spiky hair. Suddenly Maria  
gasped. Michael jerked away from her and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
"Look!" Maria pointed her finger and Michael looked at the falling rocks littering the sky. He pulled her  
head to his chest they stayed like that for the rest of the night.  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well what do you know. Tess was right we've found the forth child and a half breed to. Soon I will  
reveal there true self the others very soon. Once I have I may continue my plan at long last and nothing  
will get in my way.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	5. The Truth

Title: Three Sisters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU Liz, Isabel, and Maria are sisters  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: Please review it means a lot well on with the show  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Saturday morning and for once Maria was up early.  
  
"Liz, Liz, Liz I'm so happy." Maria said twirling around the room.  
"Why is she so perky?" Isabel said walking into the kitchen.  
"I had the best time in the world what about you to?" Maria said sitting in one of the wooden chairs.  
"Well I had a blast me and Max have so much in common and when he kissed me it was.."  
"Amazing? Yeah same way with Alex he is so cute and funny and playful and he follows me around  
with those big eyes.."  
"Are we talking about a human or a puppy?" Maria said smiling.  
"I think we have fallen in love." Liz said taking a bite of her bagel.  
"You know what I think we have." Isabel said sitting down.  
"We are so screwed."   
"Yep" They all said at once.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
"Tess why are we here and why have you invited the girls over."  
"Well Max we have something we need to discuss and the girls need to be here for it just wait and  
see."  
"Why do I have a bad felling about this?" Michael said looking over at Alex and Kyle.  
"You too?" they both said at the same time. Something was going to happen and wasn't going to be  
good.  
  
"Hey guys we're here" Liz said coming into Michael's apartment.  
"Yeah and why are we here again?" Isabel said bluntly. Something wasn't right here she could fell it in  
her bones.  
  
"You are her because of your heritage."  
"Nasedo" Max said looking over at Tess. "Why is he here"  
"What the hell is going on?" Maria said the looks on the others faces weren't exactly comforting.  
"I know what you two are" Nasedo said pointing at Isabel and Maria. The three sisters faces dropped.  
"I don't know what the hell is going on or who you are but we're leaving" Isabel grabbed the door  
handle ready to bolt.  
  
"Ah ha ha now now no need to leave we really need to talk." Nasedo said walking towards the door.  
"No we don't" Maria spat and grabbed the handle and turned it. It wouldn't budge. "What the hell let  
us out of here right now." Maria was starting to panic.   
  
"Leave them alone" Alex said blocking Nasedo from the girls.  
"You woke Isabel six years old came from a pod.."  
"Shut up" Isabel said. 'How the hell does he know.  
"You have powers you finally figured out you are an alien"  
"You don't know what the hell you are talking about." Isabel screamed. She started turning the door  
handle harshly she had to get out of here now.  
  
"Leave her alone" Max said.   
"Ah protecting her like a brother aren't you well that's good because you are."  
"What?"  
Isabel and Max looked at each other in shock.  
"You two are twins as a matter of fact."  
"Twins?" Isabel asked looking at Max.  
"Isabel come on we need to get out of here now." Maria said pulling Isabel's arm and heading toward  
the window.  
"Now now now what's your hurry Maria after all it's been ten years since you've seen your father  
don't you want to catch up?" Maria's head snapped towards him as she shall him shape shift into the  
features of her father.  
"FUCK YOU!! You fucking asshole." Maria leaned back against the wall trying not to cry but she  
could feel them falling of her cheeks.  
"Now that's no way to talk to your father."  
"Stop pretending to be him. JUST STOP IT!!" Maria was sobbing now why was he doing this to her?  
"I'm not pretending Maria I am your father."  
"If you where really my father then why the hell did you leave huh? ANSWER ME."  
"Easy Tess and the others where being born I had to take care of them they are much more important  
then some bastard child like you."  
  
"Come on we're leaving now." Liz opened the window and pushed Isabel and Maria out onto the fire  
escape and climbed down.  
  
As soon as they left Michael Max Kyle and Alex snapped out of there zone.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Michael yelled at Nasedo. He had shall the hurt in Maria's eyes it  
was the worst thing he had ever seen.  
"They needed to know the truth." Nasedo said cooly.  
"You bloody bastard." With that Michael stormed out the now unlocked door.  
"Stay the hell away from them that's an order. You to Tess we said not to tell them you betrayed us so  
just stay the hell away from us." Max ran out the door after Michael with Alex following them.   
Kyle headed out the door.  
"Kyle wait" Tess ran and grabbed his arm.  
"Just stay the hell away from me Tess. For GOOD. Goodbye."   
  
"What the hell do we do now Nasedo."  
"Well it looks like we're going to have to finish the plan with the dupes. We've lost them"  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Isabel and Liz where trying to comfort a distraught Maria.   
"Baby forget what he said." Liz said stroking her hair.  
"I don't belong any where on Earth I'm a freak on Isabel' planet I'm a freak I don't belong any where  
I'm just a worthless bastard child.  
  
"That's not true Maria" Michael said at the doorway. "Do you mind if I talk to her alone?" Isabel and  
Liz shock their heads and left the room.  
"Liz I didn't know that was going to happen I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok Max it wasn't your fault." Liz reached up and kissed Max on the lips.  
When they where done Max looked over at Isabel.  
"You ok.... sis?"  
"Yeah bro yeah I am."  
  
  
  
  
"Maria I'm so sorry I didn't know"  
"It's ok."  
"No It's not" Michael grabbed Maria's face so she was looking right at him.  
"You are NOT worthless you understand me the woman I love cannot be worthless."  
"Thanks Michael that means wait did you say.."  
Michael took her hand.  
"I love you half and half"  
"I love you too spaceboy."  
Michael pressed his lips on Maria's and they started kissing harder when the door opened.  
"Well looks like it's going be ok after all." Kyle said walking into the room.  
"Yeah everything's perfect." Isabel said sliding her arm around Alex's waist.  
"Yeah everything is at least it will be when Michael gets his hair cut." Maria said sweetly.  
"No way in hell"  
THE END   
  
Authors Note: I wrote a sap story I really did weather it's good or not I don't know so you'll have to  
tell me by reviewing so please do flames accepted tell me if this was good or if I should stick with  
drama angst so PLEASE review well later days  
-wiccaeyes  



End file.
